


Poker Night

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, Erotica, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: Magica and Gladstone play a round of poker with some really high stakes... One-Shot. Magicstone. Smut.





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I wrote the non-sex scene bit as a little prompt response to a friend, but I got bored one day and decided to write it as a full smut one-shot. Hope you like it. :)  
> Love ya!  
> ~Alex

Gladstone chugged down his wine and put glass on the table of the witch’s cottage. Three bottles of wine sat between him and Magica. Their eyes were bloodshot, a red flush glowing on their cheeks. He looked at the cards in his hand and smiled.

“ _Merda_.” Magica spat out. “You haf a a terrible poker face.” She took a sip from her glass.

“I don’t neeeeed a poker face. I gots my luck.” He winked. “Aaaaand I wanna raise thhe stakes.”

“To what? You won the last thr…fou…” Magica rubbed her eyes. “How many rounds are we at of this?”

“This is the seventh round.” Gladstone leaned back in his chair. “And it’s my favorite number.”

“I haaaaaaaaaate this game. Why did you convince me to do this?” She drank the last of her wine and put her cards on the table.

Magica stood up and teetered a bit. She slugged herself to the pantry and pulled out another bottle of wine and went back to the table. Gladstone took the corkscrew on the table and opened the bottle as Magica sat back down, grabbing her cards. He poured more wine into their glasses. They clinked their glasses with one another and sipped.

“Okay. What do you want?” Magica asked.

Gladstone leaned forward. “I want a kiss.”

Magica stared blankly at his face, before bursting into laughter. “No way!”

“C’mon. You did it last time we played poker.” He winked.

“And last time you stayed way too long.” She looked away from him and took another sip from her glass.

“You didn’t mind it the next morning.” Gladstone smirked at her, his eyes half lidded. His drunken smile made her heart pound.

“We don’t talk about that.” Magica said sternly. “That was…it doesn’t matter what it was. We shouldn’t have gotten that far.”

“Then it won’t get that far.” Gladstone held out his hand and stuck his pinky finger at her. “Promise.”

She rolled her eyes. “A pinky promise?”

“If my hand wins, you have to kiss me. If not, then you get to choose whatever your prize is.” He stared at her, his eyes drunk but confident.

Magica took a quick swig of her drink and took his pinky finger in hers. “Fine.” She hiccupped.

“Ready?” He asked. They pulled their hands apart and reached for their cards. She nodded back. “One…two…three!”

They both slammed their cards onto the table. Magica looked down at his hand. She had a straight. He had two pairs.

“Looks like you won.” He smiled, winking at her.

“But…you never lose…how did you-“

“Well I guess you just got lucky then.” Gladstone shrugged, standing up. He took his glass and threw back the rest of the wine. “It’s getting late. I guess I’ll just crash on the couch now…today’s been a long day-“

“Who said you were sleeping on the couch?” Magica said.

Gladstone looked at her in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“You said if I win, I get whatever prize I want. That’s the rule.” She stood up from her chair and leaned over the table, pulling him by the shirt.

“And it might be the wine, but I’d really want a repeat of last time.” Magica smiled.

“I thought you didn’t want it to go that far.” He winked at her. Magica climbed over the table and slammed her beak against his. The glasses fell off the table and broke, but the couple ignored the mess; their minds and bodies were preoccupied with fulfilling their lustful desires. Gladstone grabbed a handful of Magica’s hair at the base of her neck and pulled her into his lap, his chair teetering and tipping back.

CRASH!

The couple fell onto the floor, the chair toppling onto its side. Magica pinned Gladstone’s arms over his head. She kissed him again, their breaths pouring into each other’s mouths. He shuffled his hips upward, grinding himself up to her. Magica let out a small squeal and set his arms free. Gladstone wrapped his arms around her neck and tugged at the zipper on the back of Magica’s dress, sliding it down. He slipped his hand into the dress, his bare hands sliding up Magica’s back. She sighed, his soft touch sending a shiver up her back.

Gladstone trailed kisses from the side of her beak to her cheek and neck, drifting his lips onto a small spot under her chin. She moaned as she gripped at the collar of his shirt and pulled him upright.

“Can’t wait, can you?” Gladstone snickered, nibbling on her neck.

“Shut the fuck up, Gander.” Magica got up and dragged Gladstone into the air. She spun him around and slammed him into the edge of the table. She tore apart the shirt, the buttons flying. He hoisted her up into the air, her knees resting on the table. Gladstone pushed the skirt of Magica’s dress, grabbing her butt for leverage. She gasped in surprise.

He turned around and laid Magica onto the table, sliding the rest of her dress off of her and tossing it onto the floor. Gladstone shimmied his torn shirt and kissed upwards on Magica’s stomach and ribs as he crawled up onto the table. Magica clenched her hand around Gladstone’s neck and pulled him up to her face.

Gladstone’s breath faltered as Magica’s grip tightened. “I…didn’t think…you remembered that…”

“Oh I did.” Magica licked his lips and swirled her tongue into his mouth, summoning him into her kiss. Gladstone moaned into her and slid his hand up behind her back, arching her upward. He took his other hand and ran his fingers through her thick black hair.

Gladstone pried his lips apart from Magica, his bottom lip caught in her teeth. He smirked and aligned his hips with hers. Magica’s body sighed as she felt Gladstone enter inside her. The grip around Gladstone’s neck loosened as Gladstone began slowly thrusting into her, soft moans escaping from her mouth.

“I didn’t…didn’t think w-we would get to do…to do this again.” She said in between moans.

Gladstone removed his hand from her hair and pulled Magica’s leg up onto his hips, holding it steady as he quickened his pace “Why? Did I leave you wanting more?”

Magica grabbed at his neck and squeezed. Her eyes glowed a bright purple. A long, inky black, shadowy tendril raced up her hand and around his neck. Gladstone pumped faster. “I think you wanted more of this.”

Gladstone smiled and looked into Magica’s glowing eyes. “Would that be a bad thing?” His breath grew heavy with each thrust.

“I don’t think it is.” Magica grabbed the arm underneath her back and whipped it free, tipping Gladstone off his balance. She flipped him over, her hand still clamped on his neck.

Gladstone’s eyes widened in awe and surprise as another shadow tendril slinked its way around the table top, wrapping itself around his wrists. The back of his hands slammed onto the table, a small cry of surprise jumping out of his throat.

“I…not gonna lie…didn’t s-see that coming.” Gladstone gritted his words through his teeth as Magica drifted her beak on the tip of his, her hot breath causing him to pant. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to sigh into her mouth. She swirled her hips on top of him, feeling every bit of the narcissist inside her. She let go of his throat, the black shadow tendril still gripped around his neck. She held the magical shadow in her fist, firmly causing the tendril to press down onto Gladstone; the line between her fist and his neck was nice and tight, a smile of satisfaction growing on his face. Magica leaned back, a large sigh of pleasure releasing from her body as she felt the pressure of his penis up against the front of her abdomen. She gyrated her hips as she adjusted her legs parallel to Gladstone’s hips.

Magica began to thrust her pelvis forward and back. Gladstone’s eyes rolled back into his head as a small whimper freed itself from his throat. She quickened her speed, the wooden table below them creaking in between her heavy breaths. Magica’s eyes clenched together as she went on, thrusting and grinding on top of Gladstone. His strained moans of frantic pleasure turned into a small cry for more. Magica slouched forward and opened her eyes, looking down at his begging eyes. She lifted her hips up and slammed down onto him, the table shaking below them. Gladstone screamed in shock and delight. She did it again, the echo of each slam reverberating throughout her cottage. The table quivered as she continued her pace, her once breathy moans transformed into high pitched squeals of desperation.

The tendrils began to loosen around Gladstone’s wrists, permitting him to move. He took his hands and stretched them forward towards Magica, the long, inky ribbon-like shadow trailing behind his wrists. Gladstone took one hand and slid it up the side of her cheek, gently holding her face. The other reached for the hand that held the tendril around his neck. He grabbed her wrist and wriggled his fingers in between hers, pulling her down to him. Their beaks smashed into each other, their carnal cries flooding each other’s mouths. Gladstone thrust upward, trying to catch up with Magica’s pace. They parted lips, gasping for breath between the rapidly growing speed of their thrusts. Magica rested her sweaty forehead onto Gladstone’s, her teeth grinding as she tried to keep herself from collapsing.

“I…I…I’m-” Magica’s elbow hit the table as the top half of her body began to falter. “…you…are y-you-“

“Y-yes.” Gladstone pulled her face into his, and kissed the side of her beak as he felt her body begin shiver and convulse around him. He grabbed her hip with his hand and guided her up and down, the table quivering below them as she helped him slam over and over down onto him. Her screams of desperation filled his ear as he felt the heat in his body rise from his chest and rush into her body. Magica tightened around him and collapsed onto Gladstone, the both of them loudly panting.

CRACK! THUD!

The legs of the table underneath their heads were broken in half. Magica and Gladstone slid down head first into the floor.

“ _Merda_!”

“Shit!”

Magica laid atop of Gladstone, their feet up in the air. They both looked to the mess of the broken table, glasses, and playing cards strewn about, before looking at each other.

“We should have done this in the bed, huh?” Gladstone chuckled.

Magica rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

* * *

Gladstone sat at the edge of Magica’s quilted bed, trying to button his shirt. “Damn. If you find any more of my shirt buttons let me know. I’m missing like, three.”

Magica slid up behind him, wearing only a green silk pajama shirt. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her beak next to his face. “I don’t think I’ll be able to find it in that glass and table wreckage from last night.”

Gladstone turned to her and kissed her softly on the lips, taking his hand and running it through her long black hair. “See you next week?”

“You owe me a new set of wine glasses and a kitchen table.” Magica gripped the collar of his shirt. “I expect to see you in a few days.”

“Can’t get enough of me, can’t you De Spell?” He smirked at her, eliciting a fiery glare from her.

“Should I take my clothes off now or later-“

“Take your clothes off right now.” Magica said, pushing Gladstone back into the quilted covers.


End file.
